Les larmes de pluie
by Samanga
Summary: Ca va bientôt faire un mois que Fye n'est pas venu travailler, qu'il reste enfermé chez lui. Bientôt un mois que CA s'est produit. Mais Kurogane ne compte pas le laisser se détruire de l'intérieur. Pas avec toutes les choses qu'il ne lui à pas encore dit.


**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS ! Eh oui, je sais, je sais, je n'ai toujours pas fini le chapitre 11 d'« Une Seconde Vie » mais ça va venir. Pour savoir de quoi je me suis inspirée pour écrire ce OS, il faut lire tout en bas. Je ne le met pas ici, sinon ça risque de gacher la surprise.**

**Et je tiens à remercier Lyra64 qui m'a corrigé et donné de très bons conseils. Merci Lyra !**

**Pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas l'univers de Tsubasa Chronicle, Yui est le jumeau de Fye. Voilà, je précise car ce n'est pas forcément très clair pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

Les larmes de pluie**

**

* * *

**

Narrateur Kuro :

* * *

Ca fait bientôt un mois que t'es pas venu travailler. Un mois que je me demande comment tu vas. Mal apparemment… . Un mois que je veux te voir, que je viens devant chez toi, sonne, et que tu ne réponds pas.

Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles être seul, tu dois faire le point. Je me demande comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais été à ta place, au volant du camion qui a tué mon frère jumeau. Ca doit être horrible, épouvantable. Inimaginable.

Mais il ne faut pas que tu restes comme ça. Il ne faut pas que tu te détruises. Je ne _veux_ pas que tu te détruises. Pas après tous les efforts que tu as fait pour rester debout. Pas après toutes ces épreuves que tu as surmontées. Pas alors que je peux t'aider. Pas alors que je peux être à tes côtés.

Aujourd'hui, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'entre. Et tant pis s'il faut que je défonce ta porte. Je ne veux pas te laisser dans cet état. Il y a tellement de choses qu'on n'a pas faites ensemble, tellement de choses que j'ai à te dire et qui n'ont pas encore franchi la frontière de mes lèvres. Notamment une, que je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'avouer avant…

Tant de choses…

« - Allez, allez, on se réveille Godzilla ! On a des commandes !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Tomoyo !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dépêchez-vous, les clients ne vont pas attendre la fin de leur pause pour manger !

- Voilà, voilà, c'est prêt ! »

Fujimoto s'arrête devant moi et me prend les assiettes des mains.

« Tu vas faire peur aux clients avec la tête que tu tires. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. »

Il se retourne et avant de repartir rajoute :

« Tu devrais prendre ta journée, on s'en sortira très bien sans toi. …Et dis-lui que tout le monde l'attend. »

Sur ces mots, les autres acquiescent d'un signe de tête.

« …Ouais. » je leur réponds, et sors du restaurant pour me précipiter chez lui, sous la pluie.

Je me demande s'il va me répondre, comment il va réagir.

Je sonne à sa porte.

Est-ce qu'après ça il va me détester ?

Pas de réponse. Je l'appelle en tambourinant la pauvre porte qui n'a rien demandé.

Il y a des chances.

Aucun bruit.

Ou alors …

Je le préviens du sort qu'attend cette dernière s'il persiste à ne donner aucun signe de vie. Apparemment, ça ne suffit pas à le convaincre. Je me recule de quelques pas pour prendre de l'élan.

Tant pis, on verra bien. Pour le moment, l'important est qu'il aille mieux. Qu'il retrouve son sourire. Qu'il rit de nouveau.

Et voilà le travail, plus de porte gênante. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le salon. Personne. Il doit être à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

Qu'il redevienne joyeux… qu'il redevienne lui-même.

Je monte les marches, anxieux.

Ca fait un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Dans quel état je vais le retrouver ?

J'ouvre lentement la porte.

« …Fye ? »

Pas la moindre réaction de sa part. Il est là, sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre, en train de regarder la pluie tomber. Il n'a même pas tourné la tête quand je l'ai appelé.

Je m'approche de lui. Ses cheveux sont devenus plus longs. Je m'arrête à quelques pas de lui, il n'a toujours pas montré la moindre réaction.

Je le regarde un moment. Qu'est ce qu'il a changé. Pas seulement ses cheveux ou même les traits de son visage, plus fins. Il y a autre chose. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je le sens, c'est tout.

« Il pleuvait comme ça, ce jour-là…»

Il a prononcé ces mots d'une voix absente. Je me contente de le fixer. Il a l'air complètement perdu. Non, il _est_ complètement perdu. Ca me fait mal de le voir dans cet état, lui si joyeux et blagueur d'ordinaire. J'ai bien fait de venir. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un le réveille.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce qui est arrivé. »

Non. Ce qui est arrivé à Yui n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

Il se tourne vers moi.

« Ah, bonjour Kurogane. Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. » me lance-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Que je déteste ce sourire.

Que je déteste quand il ne m'appelle pas avec un des surnoms débiles qu'il a inventé. Je râle après lui à chaque fois mais au fond, ça me rassure, ça veut dire que tout va bien. Qu'il va bien.

« Arrête.

- Quoi donc ?

- De faire semblant. Tu sais très bien que je le remarque toujours.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je n-

- Arrête ! »

Je serre mon poing. Ca m'énerve de le voir comme ça. Il a baissé la tête et son sourire si faux a disparu. Il regarde de nouveau la fenêtre.

« Laisse-moi… je veux être seul.

- Non. »

Ca fait un mois que tu es seul. Ca fait un mois que tu restes enfermé, à te détruire, petit à petit, jour après jour. Ca fait un mois que je me suis retenu de défoncer ta porte pour te voir. Je ne vais donc pas m'en aller comme ça.

« Va-t-en.

- Non. Pas tant que tu n'iras pas mieux et que tu n'auras pas compris que ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas _ta_ faute. »

- Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

- Tu crois que Yui aurait voulu te voir dans cet état ? »

Il se lève en un éclair et me file un coup de poing.

- Tais-toi...!

J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais au moins ça l'a fait réagir.

- Quoi ? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi pourtant, je lui réponds en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Son regard… trouble, tristesse, colère, fatigue, souffrance… tant de sentiments que je n'aime pas voir dans cet azur…

- La ferme...

- Tu crois que la situation va s'arranger si tu restes comme ça ? Tu crois pas plutôt qu'il aurait voulu que tu profites de ta vie ? !

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait ! Je l'ai tué... c'est ma faute s'il n'est plus là ! Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus... que quelqu'un soit blessé par ma faute...

Cette dernière phrase, bien qu'il l'ait dit d'une voix à peine audible, je l'ai très bien entendue.

Il se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre.

« Maintenant pars… s'il te plait… »

Sa voix est suppliante.

Sans un mot, je sors de sa chambre qu'il referme dès que j'ai posé un pied dehors.

« Ne crois pas que j'abandonne, je lui lance. Demain je ne partirai pas ! En attendant réfléchis bien à ce que je vais te dire le fautif dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas toi mais ce cinglé de Kyle ! »

Sur ces mots, je m'en vais, me repassant en boucle cette phrase qu'il a prononcé d'une voix brisée.

* * *

Narrateur : Fye

* * *

Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte, ramène mes genoux contre mon torse et y enfouit ma tête en passant mes bras autour de mes jambes.

Kuro… Pourquoi tu vois toujours aussi juste… ?

Laisse-moi, oublie-moi, part, mais ne reste pas près de moi. Je ne veux pas te blesser… pas toi…

…

Yui… qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais conseillé de faire…

Yui… j'ai besoin de toi…

Yui… pardon… pardon… pardon…

_Cette journée avait bien commencée pourtant… Les clients affluaient, les commandes fusaient. Shaolan s'occupait de faire patienter les clients en faisant une démonstration de capoeira pendant que Tomoyo, Sakura et Fujimoto n'arrêtaient pas de faire des allers-retours entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. Kurogane s'occupait des plats japonais, toi des entrées et moi des desserts… Tout allait si bien…_

_En fin de journée tous les stocks de nourritures__ étaient presque vides, il fallait bien réapprovisionner le restaurant japonais, surtout qu'un grand diner était prévu plus tard dans la soirée. Mais par malchance, celui qui devait s'occuper de la livraison était tombé malade et n'était pas en état de conduire. Il n'y avait personne pour le remplacer. Je me suis alors porté volontaire, étant le seul, en tant qu'ancien routier, à avoir un permis poids-lourd._

Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait une telle tournure… Si j'avais su, je ne me serais même pas approché de ce camion. Si j'avais… mais c'est trop tard maintenant, pas vrai… ?

_La pluie a commencé à tomber en même temps que la nuit. Une pluie semblable à celle d'aujourd'hui._

_Je m'étais installé au volant, j'avais démarré et je m'étais mis en route vers le Cat's Eye, le restaurant. _

_Alors que j'étais proche de ma destination, une personne est apparue de nulle part. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que j'ai entendu parler de cette invention, permettant de se téléporter sur de courtes distances. C'est aussi plus tard que j'ai appris que c'était un criminel recherché du nom de Kyle. Un fou. Il avait pointé son flingue sur ma tempe, m'ordonnant de ne pas faire un seul geste et de suivre toutes ses instructions. _

_Avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, je m'étais jeté sur lui pour le désarmer, délaissant complètement le volant._

J'aurais dû faire plus attention. J'aurais dû réfléchir davantage. …Je suppose qu'il est aussi trop tard pour les « j'aurais dû »...

_J'avais finalement réussi. Je m'étais redressé pour reprendre le contrôle du camion mais mon agresseur s'est jeté sur moi. _

_C'est à ce moment que je t'ai vu, Yui, à quelques mètres, en train de traverser._

_J'ai essayé de reprendre désespérément le contrôle. Mais… mais… c'était trop tard… Tu as été percuté de plein fouet. _

Tu es mort sur le coup… peut-être.

_Kyle s'est enfuit et je suis resté pétrifié quelques secondes, j'ai murmuré ton nom avant de courir vers ton corps. _

_Je t'appelais. Tu ne répondais pas. _

_J'ai saisi ta main. Elle était froide._

_J'ai essayé d'entendre ton cœur, de sentir ta respiration. Rien._

_Mon regard s'est posé sur le paquet que tu transportais. C'était un cadeau. Pour moi. Pour mon anniversaire, qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Notre anniversaire..._

_Je voyais ton sang se mélanger à la pluie, une flaque qui ne cessait de s'agrandir. J'étais impuissant. Mon cœur était compressé par la douleur. Mon visage était noyé par mes larmes. Je continuais de t'appeler, refusant la réalité. _

Si tu n'avais pas été cherché mon cadeau…. Si j'avais réussi à arrêter le camion… tu serais encore là, à rigoler avec tout le monde…

_Une ambulance est finalement arrivée. Ta main a gilssé de la mienne et ils t'ont emporté. Je suis resté un moment incapable de bouger. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants que j'ai finalement réalisé que tu étais mort, que je ne te verrais plus, que je ne t'entendrais plus, que je ne te toucherais plus, qu'on ne serait plus jamais ensemble. J'ai crié une dernière fois ton nom. De toutes mes forces. De toute ma douleur._

_Depuis ce jour, je suis resté enfermé chez moi._

Ce jour-là, celui qui aurait dû mourir c'est moi. Je ne mérite pas de vivre…

* * *

_Le lendemain…_

_

* * *

_

Narrateur : Kurogane

* * *

Je ne vais pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. Shaolan a proposé de me remplacer, c'est un brave gamin.

La pluie ne s'est pas arrêtée depuis hier. Je traverse les différentes allées bordées de pierres tombales, un parapluie à la main et m'arrête devant celle de Yui. J'ai décidé de faire un petit détour par le cimetière Tenshi avant de retourner voir Fye.

« Salut Yui, je lance en déposant quelques lys blancs sur la tombe. … Tu sais, je crois bien que t'es parti trop tôt. Ton frère n'était pas prêt... Je suis pas du genre à demander de l'aide, tu le sais, mais s'il te plait, empêche le de faire une bêtise, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… et fait lui ouvrir les yeux. Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai complètement si je suis seul. Il a encore besoin de toi. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça. »

Je m'éloigne en silence après être resté quelques instants silencieux et me dirige jusqu'à la maison de l'autre jumeau à grand pas. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de connerie !

J'ouvre sa porte qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de verrouiller. Je monte jusqu'à sa chambre. J'ouvre en l'appelant et avant que je n'aies le temps de faire un pas, un bouquin se dirige dangereusement vers mon visage. Je me sers de la porte comme bouclier. Le livre retombe au sol. « La Quête d'Ewilan» ... alors il aime ce genre de livre... faudra peut-être que je le lise un jour... Hey mais je suis pas venu pour ça !

« Non mais t'es malade ! Et bonjour, tu connais pas ?

- Va-t-en !, me lance-t-il. »

A en juger par la tonne de bouquin qui orne son bureau et sa position d'attaque, je pense qu'il est bien décidé à ce que je n'entre pas.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'en empêcher.

J'ouvre entièrement et m'avance d'un pas. De suite il me balance un nouveau livre. Cette fois-ci il me touche mais je ne bronche pas et continue d'avancer. Il me crie de m'en aller tout en continuant de m'envoyer des bouquins.

Mais je sais bien qu'il a besoin d'aide. Je le vois dans ses yeux, tout comme je l'ai vu hier.

J'arrive finalement à sa hauteur et je l'enlace.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? J'avais envie, c'est tout. Envie qu'il sache que je suis là. Envie de le consoler. Envie qu'il arrête de se cacher. Envie qu'il retrouve son sourire. Envie de le sentir contre moi. Envie, tout simplement.

« Kur-

- Je ne disparaîtrai pas moi, je le coupe. Quoiqu'il arrive, je te le promets, je serai toujours là pour toi. Alors arrête de te cacher. Si tu veux pleurer, pleure. Si tu veux rire, rit. Mais ne fais pas semblant. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, ce n'est pas toi. Je veux te revoir avec un sourire sincère. Je veux revoir le Fye que j'ai toujours connu. Le vrai. Parce que je t'aime, Fye. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme. Et je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cet état... alors arrête. »

Il se dégage légèrement pour relever la tête vers moi, les yeux embués.

« Kuro… »

Sa voix tremble. Il pose sa tête contre mon torse et s'agrippe à mon pull.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi il est parti… ? Ce n'est pas juste… Ce n'est pas juste ! Yui… il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne… il était tellement gentil… il pensait toujours aux autres avant lui… il m'écoutait toujours… Pourquoi il est mort… ? »

Son corps est maintenant secoué de sanglots.

« S'il n'était pas allé chercher mon cadeau… Si je ne m'étais pas porté volontaire pour conduire ce camion… Si j'avais fait plus attention… Si je l'avais vu plus tôt… C'est ma faute… Yui… il n'aurait pas dû mourir… je l'ai tué. Je ne mérite pas de vivre…

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, je lui dis en le prenant par les épaules et en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Et je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille. Au contraire. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est heureux que tu n'aies rien ? Que toi, tu sois toujours en vie ? Alors ne dis plus jamais des trucs comme ça ! »

Il hoche la tête, le visage toujours en larme mais je perçois tout de même un léger, très très léger sourire au travers. J'essuie délicatement l'une des gouttes salées.

« Je t'ai dit de pleurer si tu en avais envie mais je préfère quand même quand tu souris. »

Son sourire s'élargit un peu, et celui-là, sans aucun doute, ce n'est pas un faux.

A cet instant, des rayons de soleil traversent la fenêtre, éclairant doucement son visage. On se tourne tout les deux vers celle-ci.

La pluie s'est arrêtée, les nuages gris se sont écartés et un magnifique soleil brille d'une lumière chaleureuse maintenant.

« ...Yui… » il murmure.

Il semble avoir compris lui aussi.

Merci Yui.

* * *

[quelques minutes plus tard]

* * *

Je pose les derniers livres sur son bureau. Voilà, tout est ramassé. C'est qu'il m'en a balancé pas mal mine de rien !

... C'est quoi cette bouteille vide ?

Je la prends et regarde l'étiquette. Mon coeur rate un battement. Cyanure ? Fye... t'as pas fait ça...?

« Quelque chose ne va pas Kuro-

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Pardon..., il me répond en baissant les yeux, j'allais t'en parler... je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise en la buvant ce matin...

- Fye... tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'aurai pas dû boire ton Honsuichi Muroka* ! Je te promets de te racheter une autre bouteille de sake !

- Mon quoi ? »

Je jette un coup d'oeil à la bouteille et remarque que l'étiquette se décolle légèrement. Je l'enlève complètement et lis ce qu'il y a écrit en dessous.

"Avec le partenariat de l'entreprise farces et attrapes Mokona Modoki !"

Alors c'était que du sake ?

... Ce type va finir par avoir ma peau un jour...

* * *

Trois jours plus tard.

* * *

Narrateur : Fye

* * *

Bien. Aujourd'hui je retourne travailler. Kuro-sama a raison. Je ne dois pas rester enfermé.

J'arrive devant l'entrée du restaurant, où Tomoyo-chan et Sakura-chan semblent m'attendre.

« Vous avez changé de coiffure Fye-san ? remarque Sakura-chan.

- Oui...

- Qu'en penses-tu, Tomoyo ?

- Ca ne devrais pas poser de problème pour la suite des opérations. Ohohohohoh ! »

Elles s'avancent vers moi avec un sourire sournois.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?

« Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

* * *

Narrateur : Kurogane

* * *

Je vais les tuer. Je vais les tuer. Je vais les tuer !

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux tous ?

J'aurai jamais dû leur dire qu'il revenait aujourd'hui !

"Pour fêter l'anniversaire de Fye" que Tomoyo a dit ! Bon, j'ai rien contre cette idée, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas pu le fêter avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais quand même ! Me faire porter un costume d'ours en peluche de force ! Et jaune avec des ailes en plus ! Y a des limites !

Et ce blond qui arrête pas de se foutre de moi... S'il croit avoir l'air malin avec son costume de chat noir, il se plante ! Mais je dois avouer que ça lui va bien quand même...

Tout le monde vient de partir, il ne reste plus que nous deux. On peut dire que ça a été une super fête. Je plains celui ou celle qui s'occupe du ménage...

Ca doit bien faire un bon quart d'heure que ce chat géant m'embête et que je me contente de grogner comme seule réponse.

Une réponse... il ne m'a toujours pas donné la sienne... Et j'en peux plus de me demander sans cesse ce que lui, il ressent pour moi. Si c'est réciproque... ou non.

« Fye.

- Oui Kuma-gane** ? » il me répond tout sourire.

C'est vrai qu'il m'a trouvé un nouveau surnom...

« Tu sais, à propos de ce que je t'ai dit il y a trois jours... que... quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ? »

Il s'arrête de faire l'idiot, me lance un regard étonné et sourit.

« Alors tu n'as toujours pas deviné, Kuma-gane ? A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai arrêté d'être routier du jour au lendemain pour venir travailler dans le même restaurant que mon jumeau ?

- Tu veux dire que...

- Je t'aime aussi, Kuro-chan, murmure-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien. »

On dirait bien que je dois beaucoup à Yui...

Nos lèvres se rejoignent... mais ça, ça ne vous regarde déjà plus.

* * *

**Tenshi signifie « ange » en japonais.**

*** Saké Honshuichi Muroka : Sake sec et puissant. Nez aromatique, notes de vanille, noix de muscade. Astringence en fin de bouche.**

**Récompensé lors de l'international Wine Challenge 2008 (médaille de bronze)**

**Eh oui, je me suis renseignée ! C'est que Kuro boit pas n'importe quoi ! Pour celles qui se demandent « Mais que fait une bouteille de sake de Kuro chez Fye ? », c'est très simple. Kuro l'a tout simplement oubliée !**

**** Kuma = ours.**

**Donc, de quoi je me suis inspirée pour ce OS ? **

**En fait, il y a quelques mois, il y a eu un accident entre un camion et un vélo au croisement de mon collège. J'étais en cours d'espagnol et comme je suis à côté de la fenêtre, j'ai pu suivre discrètement ce qui se passait dehors. Il y avait déjà les pompiers, une ambulance et la police, tout le monde s'activait autour du cycliste percuté. Le conducteur du camion était vraiment choqué. Quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, les infirmés ont transporté le cycliste sur une civière, un drap blanc sur le corps. Il était mort. (du moins, c'est ce que nous en avons tous déduit). Je me suis alors demandé ce que le conducteur du camion pouvait bien ressentir. Comment va-t-il continuer de vivre en sachant qu'il a tué quelqu'un ? Lui, qui quelques minutes plus tôt menait sa vie tranquillement et qui était loin d'imaginer qu'une telle chose se produirait ? Et la famille de la victime ? Elle allait sans doute être effondrée en apprenant la nouvelle. Quant à la victime... c'est vraiment horrible. Horriblement triste.**

**Cette histoire m'est resté dans la tête durant quelques jours et j'ai finalement décidé de m'en servir pour en faire une fanfic. Parce qu'on pense souvent à la victime et sa famille, mais le responsable aussi en souffre beaucoup. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Donc voilà, elle est faite et je suis contente de l'avoir enfin terminé. **

**C'est pour ce conducteur et ce cycliste, dont je ne connais même pas les visages, qui m'ont rappelé que notre vie ne tient vraiment pas à grand chose.**

**

* * *

**

**Hyuu, comment je viens de plomber l'ambiance... Bon, euh... Review ?**


End file.
